Lily Potter and The Saerknot
by LilyLuna7940
Summary: Lily is fifteen, but all her life she has felt as though something is missing. With Thomas Marvolo Riddle II's escape, she must learn to see what isn't there to survive and unite the wizarding world once again.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Just the characters I **_A/N: _**made and the plots.**

_A/N: I got some inspiration from Tumblr. Hope you like it._

I woke up unnaturally early, tensing in the dark of my room, remembering that I am at home at Potter Manor. I sat up, yawned, and looked out towards the window of my room. The sun was still hiding behind the horizon, and the birds had started singing their morning songs.

I knew that I wasn't going to fall back asleep, seeing as how I have had another nightmare. This nightmare has haunted me for as long as I can remember. Screams and crying, followed by the sound of spells missing their marks, and bouncing of the wall and the floor, were the only sounds I heard. James and Al were crying beside me, trying to keep quiet from our hiding under the bed. I wake up every time, to my mom pulling us out from the bed and watching as she tried to hide the tears that were streaming down her face.

I've tried asking her what it was that I saw, but none of the adults in my family would tell me. I needed to know, ached to know why this dream plagued me. They never answer me, telling me that it's just some memory that I don't need to worry myself over. Don't ask questions to things that I am not ready to understand.

Sadly, because of this, I have drifted away from my family. My mother and I hardly talk, my father tries to understand why I want to know, my brothers don't worry themselves over their troublesome little sister. I have one friend at school, and my family hates him. Scorpius Malfoy hates his family as much as I hate mine.

The name he was born with, and the reputation of his family was destroyed when Voldemort had come back to power. No one takes him seriously, and he understands why I need to know the answers. To figure out why this is bothering me so much, and to end the nighttime terrors that keep me tired and restless.

Today was an exciting day. Today is the day that I get to return to Hogwarts, the one and only place that I feel at home. I'll be going into my fifth year along with Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo, Lorcan and Lysander. Roxanne, Lucy, and Hugo are family, and Lorcan and Lysander are family friends. Rose, Al, and Scorpius are graduating this year.

I jumped out of bed, and quickly changed into jeans, a tank, and a light long-sleeved shirt. Threw my long Weasley red hair into a messy bun, and slipping my shoes on; preparing to face my mother as soon as I went downstairs, I set my face into the bored expression I always wore.

I descended the stairs and paused as I heard my parents discussing things with someone whose voice I didn't recognize. "Harry, there wasn't much we could do. The guards had gotten lazy, and were taken by surprise. He escaped, and I came to tell you the news before you found out from someone else."

"Kingsley promised us that he would always be held there would be no escaping. I can't live with the fear that he will come after my family again. What are we supposed to do? Albus and Lily are going to school today. James started his new job last week, and not even to mention the rest of my very large family."

"Harry, whatever happens, we have to go on normally. Lily cannot find out, that is the one thing that concerns me. She may hate me, but I will protect her for as long as I can."

"Gin, ignorance is what almost got me killed. We can't keep lying to her, and telling her that everything is okay when it isn't. She has to know. She has to know today, before she leaves for school."

"Over my dead body Harry, you will not tell our only daughter that she is part of a prophecy that will destroy her."

"Ginny, she isn't a little girl anymore, she needs to know. She needs to know…because when she gets in one of her rebellious moods, she doesn't do something that would cause her to meet him, and then we'll lose her. Do you want that?" His voice raised a little, and I heard my mother take a step back from him. "There is nothing you can say that will change my mind Gin; I'm going to tell her."

I jumped as I heard the sound of someone slapping someone else, and then footsteps disappear through the kitchen door, and into the sitting room. My mouth popped open as I realized that my mom just slapped my dad across the face.

I quietly backed up the stairs and into my room. I sat down on my bed; blindly staring at the floor. _A prophecy that will destroy her; everything isn't okay. _The thought swam through my mind on repeat, as I journeyed to the kitchen with Al. I didn't respond to any of the questions, knowing that if I did I would start a fight.

"Lil, will you talk to me?" Dad asked, sitting at the table in front of me.

I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Because I'm your father and I asked you a question."

"No. Why did you lie? I heard everything from outside the door." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed and put down the Daily Prophet and crossed his arms. "Lil…"

I cut him off. "All I ever wanted was for you tell me the truth. What happened that is so scary for me to know? Who escaped, and what does that have to do with a prophecy?" I demanded.

James walked in, and mom stopped in the doorway as she heard what I was asking. I stood up from the table.

"Al, let's go…this is something that we don't need to see." James said, backing out the door. Al followed him, and closed the door firmly.

"Lily, I only wanted to protect you…" Mom said, walking in.

"By lying to me? What was the one thing you always taught us? Don't lie. We're an open family, you can tell us anything. Was that a lie too? What else is a lie?" By now the tears started forming and I angrily wiped them away and stood my ground.

"That wasn't a lie. Lily, please…listen to us." Mom said, crying hard now. Her hands were shaking, and she had to lean against the wall for support.

I just shook my head. Throwing my hands in the air, and out the back door. I kicked my shoes off, and took off running. Running to my favorite spot, in the woods behind our manor house. The tears were making it hard to see, and I almost fell onto the ground. I quickly climbed up into my favorite tree, and leaned against the trunk and cried.

Back at the house….

"Gin, let her cry it out. We'll use Floo Powder to get her and Al to school." Harry said, grabbing Ginny's hand as she made to run after me.

She shook her hand free and sat down at the table. Laying her head on her arms and crying.

Harry leaned against the chair he was sitting in, and closed his eyes. "I wish Dumbledore was here to help me…"

"Well he isn't Harry, what are we going to do? This is our problem, one that we have to face. Dumbledore can't help. Ron and Hermione can't help. Mum and Dad can't help. No one can do this but you and me. She is our daughter, and this is something that we have to fix." Ginny said, looking up at him.

"I know Gin. I know. We should've told her in the first place. Only she remembers what was said, and it's locked away in her memories. We've spent years trying to find it, and we can't."

"Don't start that Harry. Don't start blaming me, because I wanted to protect her in the only way I knew how to. You were ready to go fight. Not knowing what we're up against and we could've lost you. I did this, because I didn't want her to have to worry about the things that you had to worry about when you were that young. Not when she has parents that will worry for her."

"You think that makes a difference? She will worry anyway. She always has. She knows something happened, and she's afraid. Not even we, as her parents, could save her from her own fears. At least if she knew, she would be better prepared for what is going to happen now."

"What is going to happen now? We don't know what his plans are; we don't know what is going to happen. You don't know what he's thinking, because he isn't Voldemort. You're not the hero this time. She is, so excuse me if I wanted to give her a normal childhood. A normal school experience. Something that we never got!"

"I never wanted to be the damn hero! I never wanted to fight him, I never wanted to do all the things that I was forced to do! I did it because I had to!" He yelled, and then took a deep breath. "All of that weight on your shoulders is hard to take. I understand why you did what you did, but how was that going to help her now? She is connected with him on a level that not even Dumbledore could've imagined. What happened that night was beyond any kind of magic that I've seen, and I've seen strange magic. I was a part of that strange magic. The best thing that we could've done was prepare her. Now she is about to face this head on, all by herself. That is the only path she has, and trust me…you don't want to travel that road unprepared."

Ginny stood up. "Do what you want…you always do anyway." She started cooking the breakfast, and called James and Al back in.

Back at the tree…

_Images of faces swarming all around me. Unfamiliar faces that scared me, and made me cry out for my mom. Talking and poking, using different spells and potions on me. Trying to figure…something out. _Why can't I remember?

I had stopped crying, and was now dreading the meeting that I knew I had to have. I climbed down the tree, and started walking back towards the house. I stopped at the edge of the woods, and looked up towards the house, remembering my childhood. Having fun, but always afraid of something that I couldn't see. Quidditch matched with James and Al, family picnics and barbeques, always something in the back of my mind, telling me that something…evil was coming.

I knew I couldn't hold it off anymore, and walked up to the house. I slipped my shoes back on, and walked in through the back door. Everyone stopped eating as I paused just inside.

"I made breakfast. Are you hungry?" Mom asked, holding a plate out to me. The look on her face was fearful of what I could say and do. The tense atmosphere let me know that her and dad were fighting, and it was my fault.

"No. I'm not hungry. Thank you though." I said, sitting at the table next to James.

She sat the plate back on the table and turned to pour dad another cup of coffee. Dad murmured thanks, and then folded the paper on the table. "I think it's time we were all honest with each other." He said, and I looked over at him.

Mom sat down next to him, and crossed her arms. "Keep in mind, that there are things we didn't tell you…to protect you." She said, locking her eyes on my face.

"Yes. Your safety has always been important to us. James, you already know everything. Al, we were going to tell you on your birthday. We were going to come to Hogwarts and explain how important it was for you to keep this from Lily, because it has everything to do with her. Lily, we were going to tell you when you turned seventeen." Dad said, leaning forward on the table.

"Lily, that nightmare you have…it's a memory. A memory of when you almost died. Thomas Marvolo Riddle II wants you to die. Wants to punish your father for killing his father, by killing you."

"Why me?" I asked, trying to remain calm. "What is so special about me?"

"You all know the stories of how I fought Voldemort. I've told you everything. There was a prophecy with me and with you also. That night, you met him with a force of will so strong that it created a portal of some sort that pulled the two of you inside. A magical talent like that in a three year old was unheard of. The fact that both of you emerged changed. He was weakened and aged. You were stronger, but your mind sealed itself. Wouldn't let you see what had happened until you were ready. The first couple of weeks after you emerged, your mental strength increased. You were muttering spells to yourself that no one had heard of, and you were making them happen. Making things change around you, and you were also aware of things that we couldn't see. A magical energy…which you called, The Saerknot. Three weeks after all this happened; you turned back into a normal three year old."

"We then decided that we would try to keep you as normal as possible. We didn't want you to…become as tortured as your father was." She pulled a small box from her robes and sat it down on the table in front of me. "These are the things you would talk about…I wrote them all down for you. To see if they jog a memory, and help you remember what you saw."

I grabbed the box and pulled it towards me. "I have to warn you…some of the things you talked about were not very pleasant. The prophecy that we told you about…you were the one who prophesied it."

I nodded and opened the box, and pulled out the first piece of parchment. I looked down at it and immediately something came to mind.

_"Mummy the Saerknot is all around you. It is the thing that gives you the pretty lights. It is strong like daddy. It cannot be broken."_

_ "What does it look like Lil?" _

_ I looked up from the doll that I held. "I can't tell you. It changes colors, and shapes. It's really pretty."_

Through this memory I could see it. It was beautiful. Never staying the same shape for more then five seconds, it was constantly shifting and moving. I realized that I was holding my breath, and my eyes were closed.

I opened them and they were all looking at me worriedly. "Lily?" Mom asked.

"Mummy, the Saerknot is all around you…It cannot be broken." I recited, locking eyes with her.

She nodded. "I remember…" She said. "That was three days after it all happened. You woke up from nightmares, and insisted on me cooking you breakfast at three in the morning."

I smiled. "It was the best time of the morning to think." I answered automatically.

Dad leaned closer. "Your three year old mind said, _'I like this morning. It is the time that I can say what I hear. Tell you, because it's fresh in my mind.' _It's working."


End file.
